Fuchsia(Ridgethesandwing)
DONUT STEAL THIS BELONGS TO Ridgethesandwing PLEASE ASK BEFORE USING IN FANFIC OR SOMETHING ELSE Name Breakdown *Fuchsia:(n) A vivid purplish-red color like that of the sepals of a typical fuchsia flower. Description Fuchsia is a purplish-pink-mainly-scaled dragon. Her scales have an unusual shine to them from a birth defect so now if she stands in direct sunlight, like in the desert, she would temporarily hurt your eyes. Fuchsia has the normal underwings of rainwings being sunset-orange. Her face is more golden and so are her body markings.Her under scales are a lighter pink. Fuchsia doesn't normally wear much jewelry except a golden chain necklace with a sunset-orange heart from her crush, Rainstorm. She always carries a leather pouch under her wing with blank scrolls, and writing supplies, (and maybe a note admitting her crush on rainstorm to give to him when she is courageous enough to do so, if she ever is.. ;D Personality Fuchsia is a dork. Socially awkward and shy, she isn't normally the one to start a conversation with or around strangers. If she feels comfortable enough, she'll start acting like her normal self, joking and teasing and fun. She is obsessed with reading and writing her book.She just knows she'll finish it, one day (If she gets around to writing it instead of just daydreaming about it)! She also is an Early Owl, (Early bird/ Night owl) she likes to stay up late at night drawing,reading, or hanging out.She also likes to get up early, leading her to have sleep deprivation (and being grumpy). Fuchsia's favorite food is tangerines (She got it from her mother who was named Tangerine because she likes them so much). She will just sit in a meadow on a sunny day, eating Tangerines, and sketching or simply relaxing and watching clouds. Though shy and socially awkward, she hates to see bullying because of her encounter with Rocket, and will overreact or be ready to fight for the dragon(et) being bullied, other times she will just hide in the background if she is scared. Powers: Fuchsia has the normal Rainwing abilities-emotion changing scales, poison spitting, camouflage etc. But because of the birth defect, her scales reflect light in direct sunlight, temporarily hurting your eyes. History: Fuchsia was raised with her brother, Cobalt, by her parents, Frog and Tangerine.They didn't support the normal method of their children never knowing them so they moved away from the local village and raised their children in a small tree house. Fuchsia was even shyer than she is now and so they sent her away to Jade Mountain to make some friends. She was placed in the Crystal winglet with her friends, Ridge and Beluga. She developed a crush on a handsome Rainwing by the name of Rainstorm, in the Horizon Winglet. Unfortunately, a Skywing named Rocket also had a crush on Rainstorm and when he showed interest in Fuchsia (to her delight), Rocket was furious. One day, Fuchsia was getting supper at the prey center (Remember there's a river by it) when she ran into Rocket. Them being alone, Rocket saw her opportunity and pushed Fuchsia into the river, landing on top of her and holding her down.''I'm gonna drown,''Fuchsia thought, trying to claw at the Skywing's underbelly. Ridge and Beluga were on their way to see what the commotion was and seeing it, Beluga leapt and started wrestling with Rocket while Ridge helped Fuchsia to the surface.Seeing Fuchsia all right, Ridge went and got the headmaster, who expelled Rocket. Fuchsia took some time off from school to gather her wits, and when she received a letter from Rainstorm saying he missed her, she went back and has been happy since. (Ask and I'll put u in here) Relationships: * Frog:She looks up to her quirky father, who encouraged her to face her shyness and try to get over it. * Tangerine:She loves her mother, it was her who pushed her to start writing a book. * Cobalt:He is okay for a brother, hiding toads in her bed to scare her, but she tells him her deepest fears and secrets, hoping for comfort which he gives. * Rainstorm:She has a major crush on the Rainwing, who often gets in trouble for dazing off in class but all the teacher adore him. * Ridge:She enjoys the Sandwings company and only told her about her crush on Rainstorm. * Beluga:She goes to him with her problems and feels comfortable being open. * Rocket:1 word, HATEEEEEEEEEEEE, but she'll probably forgive her later in life. *Peri:Peri always makes Fuchsia laugh and they both share a love of music. and they both were a little socially awkward but Fuchsia is happy to make this new friend. :D *Shadowhunter (Shadow hunter the Nightwing): She likes playing concerts with this friendly dragon, and even when she squeaks and messes up in life, she knows she can always depend on her. Trivia: * She is afraid of going in water above her head now. * She owes her life to Ridge and Beluga. * She is right-handed. * She loves to snack on peppermints. * Her favorite food is tangerines. * She isn't so shy now that she has made more friends. * She likes to hear the legend of "The Lost Continent." * She wants to visit all the tribes and write a book about it all. * She likes to play the clarinet. Quotes: "I'm starving, any tangerines left?"-Fuchsia to Tangerine. Working on it! Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student) Category:RainWings Category:Dragonsonas